Mclennon One shots
by RejectElephant
Summary: A lot of unrelated mclennon oneshots.
1. In the Middle of the Night

John crawled into my bedroom through the window. We weren't teenagers anymore and he had the key to the front door. I was about to say something but John put a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Shhhhhhhhh... I need to say something." John said in a whispered tone. I just nodded and leaned back.

"I love you..." He crawled over me and gave me a kiss.

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? My best friend just confessed his love to me. It's not that I don't love him, it's just illegal. I pushed him away.

"John! Being queer is illegal!" I said frantically.

"It's not like you haven't done anything illegal before." He spat.

The moonlight shined on his face. He was so cute. No! I can't think things like that! I'm not gay! I can't be gay!

"What about Cynthia‽ What about-" He cut me off with a kiss but I didn't push him away this time. He pulled away and smiled at me gently.

"I'd will be our little secret." He lied down next to me and put his arms around me. Any worry I had melted away.

"Johnny, I love you." I nuzzled my face against his chest.

"I love you too."


	2. Drunken Love

Paul was drinking a bottle of something or other. He was a lot more clingy when he was drunk. He put his arms around me and smiled at me. He leaned on me for stability.

"You're fucking gorgeous!" He announced. He almost fell backwards but I caught him, I always catch him. My hand was on his back and I pulled him closer to me.

"Same for you, McCharmly." I said giggling. I figured he would forget this in the morning, he always does.

"Would you date me?" He slurred.

"Of course!" I said with excitement even though I knew he would never date me.

"Great! Let's date! We can move in together!" He dreamily sighed.

I imaged us dating but I soon stopped because I knew it would never happen. I was only setting myself up for disappointment by dreaming. Paul wasn't in love with me he was just drunk. Besides why would Paul date someone like me? I'm so disgusting.

"Let's get you too bed." I picked up Paul and put him on the bed in the guest room.

"But I want to be with you!" He whined. I walked out of the door and upstairs into my room.

I lied down on my own bed. My descent into sleep was interrupted by someone getting into my bed. I don't know how Paul managed to get up the stairs, he could barely manage to stand.

"Paul get out of my bed‽" I say firmly, but he doesn't listen. He fell asleep almost immediately after I spoke.

The sun shined on my face and woke me up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over to see Paul. Paul was breathing gently and his hair fell onto the pillow. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"My head..." He groaned. It took him a moment to notice me, when he did he was put off.

"Good morning."

"Did you mean what you said last night." He asked groggily. Shit! He remembers! I didn't know what to say I felt so flustered.

"Yes..." I said in a hushed tone. I waited for Paul to yell at me or at least leave, but he didn't. He gave me a kiss before getting out of bed.

"I love you." I said to try to get him to not leave. But it wasn't a lie, I really did love him.

"I love you, too." He replied with a smile on his face. I loved his smile it, melted the heart of every girl and me.


	3. Nearly Missed

**Trigger Warning! Contains Suicide! **

I gripped the handle of the knife. The tip of the knife was against my chest. My note was already written and placed on my desk. No ones going to miss me now all I have to do is plunge the knife into myslef. I don't know why it was so goddamn hard!

No one was going to miss me and there was nothing to hold out for. I heard the front door open and I plunged the knife into my chest. It hurt like hell it was sharp and painful. I took a deep sharp breath in. I leaned against the counter and slid down to the floor.

"John?" I heard Paul say as he stumbled his way to the kitchen. A few minutes later he found me. He rushed over to me and tried to help before running for the nearest phone.

I wish he wouldn't do that. I doubt anyone is going to be able to save me. Even if they could why would they? Why did Paul care? I guess he doesn't want to be blamed for letting me die. Pass the blame to the nurses and doctors, smart.

Paul made his way back to me. He told me someone was coming and moved a piece of hair out of me face. Like that was going to help.

I woke up in a hospital I had no memory of the last few hours. Paul, Ringo, and George were sitting around me. They said something to each other then Ringo left the room.

"Mind telling us why you tried too off yourself?" George said bluntly.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at him. I didn't want to talk about it, and besides he doesn't actually care he's just curious. George left the room leaving Paul and me.

"You shouldn't be such an ass." Paul sighed.

"Well they don't actually care."

"What the hell are you talking about‽" Paul asked quickly.

I stayed quiet because I didn't want to talk about it. Paul put his hand on mine and gave me a smile. Why was he being so nice to me? I'm such a piece of shit, they should've let me die.

"We love you, John." He stated. "I love you."

I remembered told him I loved him in the note. Shit! I only wrote it because I thought I was going to die. I removed my hand from his. Maybe he didn't see it!

"You don't have to pull back, I read that note, we all did." He said with a exhausted sigh.

"So everyone knows." I leaned back feeling defeated.

He pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to me. I didn't want to read what I wrote, because I knew exactly what I wrote. It was more of a apology and a confession than a suicide note, but maybe that's what a suicide note is.

"Why did you..." He replaced his words with a sigh.

"There's nothing to live for, my music is shit, no one cares-" I looked away and began to cry. My eyes filled with tears and I could hardly breath.

"I care, John, and your music isn't shit." He reaches over and put his arms around me. Everything was such a white and brown blur.

"Breath, John, it's going to be okay." He said comfortingly. I took a deep breath of air and breathed it out. I repeated a few time before I could fully breathe again.

"I love you, John." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"I love you too." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Never Have I Ever

The boys and I were playing never have I ever. Brian was out of the studio and we were on a break. It was kinda hilarious to hear Ringo say he's never eaten a banana because he thought they were gross. It was even funnier when John chased him with one. It was my turn now, so I took the opportunity to answer a question I've had.

"Never have I ever kissed a bloke." I said with a smile. John sighed and put a finger down.

"Do you want me to change that?" John said as he put a finger under my chin and turned my face towards him. George and Ringo were rolling on the floor laughing.

"If you'd like?" I giggled. John pressed his lips against mine.

I was a little taken back mostly because I didn't think he was going to actually do it. For a moment I couldn't hear Ringo or George laughing. For a moment it felt it was just us. I pulled away and looked him deeply in the eyes. I looked away once I remembered Ringo and George were in the room.

We continued with the game. I tried to act normal but I felt so uncomfortable. We eventually recorded some more and then left for our homes.

"Hey, Paul!" John called out as he rushed to me and my car.

"What?" I hummed.

"Can I come over to your house? Cynthia and I had a fight last night and I think we could get some work done."

"Fine." I sighed.

John got into my car. We drove to my house and John quietly sang along to the radio. We got out of the car and into my house. John immediately gave me another kiss when we walked in but I pushed him away.

"No, John..." I said flustered.

"You don't love me." He said disappointed.

"I do it's just... I'm not gay." He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer.

"Well I am." He gave me another kiss but I didn't pull away. I put my hands around him. He pulled away and looked at me. It felt like heaven as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you." I stammer.

"I love you too." John scooped me up in him arms and took me to the bedroom.


	5. Crossdresser

I quietly opened the door by an inch. I saw Paul wearing a dress, high heels, and makeup. Paul never told me he crossdressed. I leaned on the door to much and fell into the room.

"Don't look at me." He said quickly ducking behind the bed.

"I already saw you and you looked adorable!" I said trying to make him feel better.

"Really?" He said as he stood up again. His voice was soft and girlish.

"Really." I confirmed.

I walked behind him and gave him a hug. He was so adorable I could hold him forever. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not doing this because I look like a bird are you?" He asked still retaining his feminine voice.

"I love you no matter if you're a boy or a girl. What I don't love is that you're even taller than me." I

gained a laugh out of Paul.

"How dare I be taller than you." He giggled.

"The boys are coming over pretty soon, you should probably get dressed if you don't want them to see." I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Johnny!"

"I love you, Macca!" I left the room and walked downstairs.

**Sorry this is really short **


	6. A Storm’s Coming Tonight

A storm was rolling in and I was excited. It meant that we didn't have to play at a concert for a few days . I was sharing a room with Paul because it was all he could find on such a short notice.

The thunder roared and Paul screamed bloody murder. Was he okay? Wait! Was he scared of thunder‽ How did I not know this‽ I'm his best friend!

"Paul? Are you scared?" Paul was trembling and gave me a nod.

I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me. I grabbed him and put him on my lap and continued holding him. He was so scared he started crying.

"You're safe, Paul." I said trying to comfort him.

Paul stayed so quiet he barely said a word. I rocked him back and forth like a baby. He stopped crying and wiped his tears away. I don't know why he was so afraid. Maybe something happened.

"Why are you so scared, love?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't know, I've always been afraid." He said in a hushed tone.

He put his head on my shoulder and let out a sigh. His sigh made him sound fragile like he was about to break at any second. I couldn't tell if i was helping at all.

"Can we sit somewhere without a window?" He asked timidly.

"Sure." I put his feet on the floor and stood up. We walked over to the closet and sat down. Paul closed the door and sat on my lap. It was so dark I wasn't able to see his face anymore.

"I feel a little better now..."

"Good!"

I felt a kiss on my cheek and his two arms wrap around me. He shivered and I grabbed the sweater I had put on the rack. I gave it to him and he removed his arms and put it on.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I checked my watch it was 3 A.M. we've been cuddling for a few hours. I can't believe I wasn't tired yet. Paul had fallen asleep in my arms. I carefully stood up, with him in my arms, and walked out the closet. I put him on the bed and put the covers over him. I lied next to him and fell asleep.


	7. Tears

I could hear John sobbing in the bathroom. I've been trying to get him to come out for half an hour. I was sitting in front of the door.

"Love, tell me what's wrong or at least open the door." I said lovingly.

He caved in and opened the door. He was sitting on the bathroom floor. His eyes were sunken and filled with tears. I moved closer to him and put my arms around him.

"What's wrong, Johnny?"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He cried.

"What do you mean?" John took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm so tired of pretending to be fine." He sobbed harder.

I had no idea what he was talking about. He seemed fine until now, well he was always a good actor.

"What's been going on?" I asked gently.

"I just... I feel so hopeless..." he sighed. "I can hardly get out of bed, I struggle to write one song, and... I don't know what to do."

I pulled him closer and listened. He told me about how he's thought about killing himself and the note in his desk. He talked about the failed attempt last week.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, he nodded.


	8. Valentines Day

I walked down the school hall and walked over to John's locker. I slipped a note that read: _Meet me outside of Strawberry Fields at 3:35 A.M. _All the anxiety had vanished. I walk to my class.

I waited anxiously for John to come. My hands gripped the rose and heart shaped chocolate box. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly screamed. I turned around to see John. He looked at the rose and chocolates and looked back at me.

"So you're my valentine?" I couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed. I've been really obvious for the last few months, who doesn't he already know?

"Yep. Do you like me?" I said quietly. He answered my question with a kiss. His hands wrapped around me, he pulled away.

"I love you, Paul. But we can't do this..."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because everyone already thinks I'm gay... and I don't want to give them more reason to believe-"

"Well aren't you?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Can you come over to my house?"

"Sure."

We walked to my house holding hands. We hopped the fence and crawled into my room through the window. Paul pushed me down on the bed and we started making out.

I woke up with John's two arms around me. I heard my Dad call for me. I quickly woke up John and stuffed him into my closet. I quickly got dressed and moved John's close into the closet.

"Paul? You almost ready?" Dad said as he walked in.

"Almost, give me a minute."

He walked out of the room and I helped John get pushed out of the house from the window. I watched him jump the fence before I got my books together.


	9. Snapped

John and George were arguing over a song. John must've snapped because he walked away and walked towards me. He put his hand on my arm and kissed me. He then proceeded to walks around the room in a circle.

"Are you okay?" Ringo asked.

John ignored him and then he suddenly scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the room. I tried to resist but it was no use. He put me on the passenger side of the car and then locked the door. I was a little afraid of him.

"What are you doing?" I mustered up the courage to speak.

He still didn't say anything he just kept driving. Where was he going? Why did he take me with him? What was going on through his head?

I woke up and we were still driving. I looked at my watch we've been driving for 5 hours. When did I fall asleep? I looked over at John who was too involved in driving to look at me. Maybe he forgot I was here?

"Good to see you're awake." He mumbled.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

Well at least he's talking. John was always crazy but he's never done something like this before. I don't know what drove him to do this. Maybe it was the sudden realization that the band was falling apart. Even I know The Beatles were only two albums away from death.

"What's making you do this?"

"I just had to get out of there."

He kept driving, like there was nothing better to do. I don't know if he was looking for something. He probably just wants me to put a little peace in his mind. We just kept driving, until we stopped at a shitty motel and got a room. We slept in the same bed and John put his arms around me.


	10. Diary

Paul was taking a shower. His dairy was unlocked and sat on the dinning room table. It was practically begging to be read. I picked it up and read the most recent entry.

_I went to therapy for the first time today, it was bizarre. Telling someone my thoughts is so weird. I didn't tell him about John, I didn't want him to call the cops on me. I'm going to have too at some point because loving him has been a good distraction. It's also been the only good secret I have. _

"John?" I dropped the diary and looked at Paul. Paul looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"It's-not-what-it-looks-like!" I rushed.

"It looks like you've been reading my diary." His voice cracked as he choked back tears.

"Well then... it is what it looks like." I tried to joke.

Paul was shaking, I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. I wish I would be anywhere else but here. Paul started crying, he looked so scared.

"I'm sorry." I gave him a hug and Paul cried into my shoulder. He tightly hold onto me.

"It's fine."

"No! It's not fine I shouldn't have."

Paul cried for a few minutes before stopping. He pulled away from my arms. He looked at me like he was trying to figure out what to say next.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"Platonically?"

"No."

He gave a sigh of relief before a grin that spread from ear to ear. He looked so happy. He ran back to my arms and pulled me tight.


End file.
